Emotions Revealed
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: When Soul returns home to find Maka missing, what kind of events will unfold? Just a Maka/Soul oneshot.


I do not own Soul Eater. Come to think of it, I've only started watching season 1 for the first time very recently. But that's beside the pont. Just relax and enjoy my first attempt at a Soul Eater fanfiction! All told in Soul's P.O.V.

* * *

I grinned happily as I grabbed the floating red ball in front of me. Even though I haven't been a teenager for 5 years, putting me at 23 years old, I never get tired of eating souls. Like I once told my meister Maka, souls don't really have a specific taste, it's just the texture. Speaking of Maka, I can't believe her. 2 years of sneaking out at night to eat souls and she STILL hasn't figured it out. But when I jumped back into the window of our house, a surprising sight greeted me. Maka was nowhere to be found. Sure,Blair was resting in my bed and waiting for me to get under the covers to try and seduce me in the morning, but I don't care. I was used to THAT by now. I had big plans for Maka tommorow night and she wasn't even in the house. I felt my cell phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket. I saw that I had a text from Tsubaki.

**_"Sorry if I'm waking you or interrupting one of your late night soul hunts, but is Maka home?"_**

Now the first question on my mind was obviously how the hell Tsubaki knew about my secret soul hunts. I would ask her, but what I wanted to know MORE was what Tsubaki wanted with Maka. I pulled out my phone and responded quickly. **_"No, she is not home. Why? And how the hell do you know about my soul hunts?!"_**The response was both brief and urgent.

**_"Long story, tell you later. But get your ass over to Kid's right__ now!"_**

* * *

I didn't bother asking why. I just hopped on the motor scooter I "borrowed" from that time Maka and I went to Italy a few years back and drove full speed to the house belonging to Death the Kid. Liz and Patty were the only ones there currently since Kid was out on important business with his father and Maka's father, so he wouldn't be home for several months. I knocked on the door and was met with the fist of an angry Liz. "THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKA?! SHE'S A WRECK!" she shouted.

I was definitely confused at this point, so I shrugged. "What are you talking about? All Maka and I ever do together is go soul collecting and occasionally for rides on the motor scooter I took from Italy", I said. This time, I could tell Liz was both confused and angry.

"What do you mean you took it from Italy? Maka said you were unconcious and bleeding out after taking the damage you did!" she said.

I smirked as I walked in. "I MIGHT have bribed Death Scythe to steal it and hide it for me. I said it was for Maka and he was all for it", I said. Liz nodded, finally understanding. "But enough talk", I continued. "Why is Maka here?"

Liz now seemed genuinly confused. "You mean she never told you?" she asked. It was my turn to be confused.

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked. Liz opened her mouth to speak, but Maka walked in looking very weary, so I cut her off. "Maka!" I shouted as I ran to her.

* * *

Maka turned towards me and seemed almost... sad. "Soul... I'm sorry I never told you", she said. I was suddenly very pissed at this point. I was tired of hearing all this stuff about Maka that was appearently some big secret I was supposed to have known.

"The hell do you people keep talking about?!" I shouted, causing Liz to jump back in fright and Maka did something I never expected her to do. She started crying and fell to her knees. "Maka... what didn't you tell me that I was supposed to know?" I asked with a slightly lighter tone. She looked up at me and sniffed.

"Do you know why I threw on clothes that were several sizes too big for me? Do you know why I always ate so much during meals? Do you know why my emotions have been so wild these past few months?!" she asked with a panicked tone in her voice. I was silent for a few seconds, but I was able to put all the peices together.

"Am I...?" I started, to which Maka nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" I asked, feeling slightly angry. Maka only looked very upset at that.

"Because of two reasons, The first was that you were such a player, that once I found out, I wasn't sure you would care", she said. I nodded at that, as it WAS true to some extend.

"And the second reason?" I asked suspicously. I already had a feeling I know what that second reason was.

Maka was now visiblily holding back tears at this point. "I... was... afraid... you would kill me for getting pregnant!" she said before just bursting into tears. I got down on one knee and cupped her chin with my hand to make her look at me.

"Maka, you should know by now I would never hurt you", I said, before deciding to say something to cheer her up a bit. "Our whole life it's been the other way around", I added, refering to all the times she Maka-chopped me. This caused her to smile slightly. "Besides, I have something to ask you", I admitted.

* * *

"W-What?" she asked while rasing an eyebrow. At least she had calmed down considerablely at this point. I was very grateful for that. Now it would be easier to pop the question to her.

I sighed as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small black box. I opened it and inside was a ring with a diamond on it. "Maka Albarn, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked, feeling my face grow hot. But that's not all I felt. About two seconds after I asked the question, I felt lips that I knew belonged to Maka upon my own lips. I only kissed backed, not realizing that my feeling that I've had for Maka when she and I attended the DWMA weren't illusions bakc then after all. After about 10 seconds, Maka broke the kiss and smiled.

"You have NO idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Of course I'll marry you Soul", she said as I stood up. "Now let's go see your son", she finished, taking my hand.

* * *

We walked into Patty's room and saw the most amazing sight on the bed. A little baby boy with silver hair and slightly open blue eyes. I smiled at the kid, showing off my sharp teeth. Looks like he enjoyed that, because he giggled at the sight. "What should we name him?" I asked. But Maka and I knew what to name him. After something free and without restraint.

"Kaze."


End file.
